


Game of Love

by KatyasDeadDad



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gambling, Insanity, Lesbians, Love, Multi, School, Smut, Students, absoluteshitfuckery, jalaska, kakegurui - Freeform, katlaska, shalaska
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: *mostly based on the anime Kakegurui*At a school which holds its lifeline as gambling, where students gamble their lives away, there's always been a certain structure of what is allowed and what is not. Alaska is the new girl, seeming innocent and sweet, but as soon as the gambling begins she is nothing of such. She sees through every little trick and cheat. She sees gambling as pure pleasure, becasue she enjoys the thrill of risking her life.(pretty much alaska x everyone)
Relationships: Alaska Thunderfuck 5000/Katya Zamolodchikova, Aquaria/Violet Chachki, Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Courtney Act/Willam Belli, Jinkx Monsoon/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Trixie Mattel/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS is based on kakegurui, but i wont be doing the whole plot as I want it to make sense to people who haven't seen it.  
> This is honestly a shitshow.

_'The gamble of love, with a hint of sadistic touch of luck.'_

_~•~•~_

**_A woman named Alaska Thunderfuck._ **

_~•~•~_

The aura of Charles Academy hadn't always been so grim and competitive as it was today. But as soon as the hobby of innocent games became so serious that it took over the schooling, it washed away any sense of morals and equality that had been. Students gambled their life worth in money away, losing hundreds of thousands dollars on a game so simple as cards or betting.

Ever since the new president of the student council, Sharon Needles, took her place of power she had made gambling the one source of life at the academy.

Foul play that nobody could look through, until Alaska Thunderfuck came along.

~•~•~

Alaska sighed as she let the cold breeze of spring hit her skin with a sensational chill. It was soothing in a very strange way. Just like any other student on their first day in a new school, Alaska felt a sadomasochist mix of anticipation and excitement. A worry for whether or not she'd fit in, and calm because she knew she would.

It didn't take long until she was met by a red haired woman with the same costume she wore, except a silvery long chain necklace with a mark of some sort. The girl didn't give her any time to question it.

"Hi! You're Alaska Thunderfuck, right?" The redhead was charismatic and yet calm, like she was scared to truly bubble out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Jinkx Monsoon, I'll be showing you around."

"Splendid." She commented with the same cold lifeless smile as always. It wasn't that she was a sociopath, though most people at her old school would call her that, but Alaska had a guard up that nobody seemed to quite penetrate completely.

The first thing that the new student noticed, was the absence of other students in the courtyard or hallways while Jinkx showed her around, something she had tuned out minutes ago.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" The shorter girl turned around with her lips parted in confusion.

"The students."

Jinkx bit her lip. "Are you a gambler, Alaska?"

"I'm familiar with the rules and plays of simple games, why?" Now, she was intrigued. Of course she had heard about the gambling addiction of some students here, but what it had to do with the empty hallways left a big question mark.

"Right.. here at the academy, gambling is our lifeline. Once classes end, you'll see it everywhere around the school. And.. the students here are filthy rich, so the stakes are always ridiculously high. You'll get challenged sooner or later, so I hope you'll be-" Jinkx's tame monologue was cut off by Alaska letting out a soft and childish giggle. She turned to see the blonde smile widely.

"I'll get challenged, huh? Sounds like something to look forward to."

Jinkx looked.. intimidated. No, frightened, by how okay Alaska was with it. It was almost as if she planned on competing. A flush spread across her cheeks once the taller student leans forward and fingered the loose silver chain around her shoulders.

"House pet?"

"It's a.. it's a rank." Jinkx looked at the floor, hardly containing her blush that spread from being so close to the attractive girl. Mentally cursing herself, she continued; "I lost in so many gambles that my debt is over fifty thousand dollars, it's a rank I'll get until I can pay it back."

"And what does a house pet do?"

"We.. we help the higher ranked students."

Jinkx was beyond intimidated by the girl who smiled and continued walking down the corridor, left to wonder what the hell was up with her.

•••

The students were quick to bombard her with questions, comments like _'is your hair naturally blonde?' 'What school did you transfer from?' 'Do you have a boyfriend?'_

The other female students were on her like a pack of wolves amongst fresh raw meat. She hadn't given them any response, just edging them with a soft smile and a humble blush. Nothing really caught her interest, until a girl with large blonde hair with half of it was tied back with a bright pink ribbon, placed a metal briefcase on the table before her. Alaska looked up at her, seeing the attempt of being scary.

"My name's Trixie Mattel, I hope we can be great friends." There was a sense of desire behind her tone. Not sexual, but there was something else she wanted from the transfer student. _A game._

"Alaska." She drawled, raising her hand to shook the one of the girl who stood in front of her desk. "I hope so too."

"In that case.. why don't you join me after class? I'm sure my pet has told you all about the structures of this school." _So she was the one Jinkx owed that bunch of money._ "So, what do you say?"

"It's a date."

The end of class came much quicker than expected, students already pushing tables away and together to create some sort of a gambling area. At this point, Alaska had already picked up on about how many house pets were in the class. About 49% of the students not only wore the tags, but moved like a vulnerable pack. There was also one, one very specific detail, that she noticed commonly between most of these 49%, they all looked at her in pity. _You expect me to lose, huh?_

"So.. let's start with a simple game of Rock Paper Scissors." Trixie spoke confidently, sitting down on the chair in front of Alaska. "The rules are very quite simple. Every one in the class excluding the two of us, will write the symbol of either a rock, paper or a scissor on a card for each round. Then, to make it as fair as possible, we'll gather and shuffle all of these cards in a box, only for each of us to blindly pick three cards to play."

"Sounds fun." Alaska commented, noticeably matching each smile that escaped the shorter blonde.

"Just as a.. beginners gift." Trixie handed her a hundred colourful poker chips.

The shuffling and drawing went on, but Alaska noticed something very strange. Instead of looking at her.. they were all looking behind her. Where Jinkx stood..? Surely, they'd be looking at the second gambler. Now this, this intrigued her.

The first round she got a rock, a paper and a scissor. Trixie played a rock, she played a paper, meaning Alaska won the first twenty five chips.

"Well would you look at that! You're a natural." Trixie giggled innocently. "What about 10?"

"Sure." She matched her smile, waiting for the shuffling until it was time for them to draw their cards. This time, Trixie won.

It went on for two more games, until Alaska lost all of her chips. And each and every time, the pets' eyes were at Jinkx behind her. It must.. no way. Trixie wasn't cheating, was she?

In a game like this, you'd have to pick some sort of a signal to give the voters. But if she did it right in front of Alaska, it would have been too obvious. So instead she made sure to part up the halves of the class who would listen, to watch the one person that Alaska couldn't. _Jinkx._

"Aww, seems like you're out of chips." Trixie stood up, grabbing her things. "It was fun playing."

_No. Alaska couldn't let her theory fall so easily, she had to try it out._

_"_ What about a thousand chips?" Her words made most people gasp, but the other blonde soon settled down to sit again. She had put the bet on something she didn't have.

"If you think you can win that, sure." But Trixie was smug, so smug, unable to hide the smirk once she looked back at Jinkx again.

Alaska lost this game too, but kept her cool, simply looking down into her cards with a bored expression.

"Oh, it seems you lost that game. But because you're new, I'll keep the debt off you. Be careful, without any money you can't ga-"

"I was thinking ten thousand dollars." Alaska easily dropped the bundles of cash down at the desk, making more gasps erupt.

"Are you insane? Who carries that much money around with them on easy hand? You can't just bet a thousand dollars, not on something so simple and small as Rock Paper Scissors. That's insanity!"

"But isn't that the fun of gambling?" The whole room was charmed by the darkened eyes of Alaska, the way she so proudly held her body well and beyond on her words. "The pure insane thrill of risking their lives. No one in their right mind would do that. In a society like ours, money and life are the same. That's why people go to casinos, because they seek the pleasure of risking their very lives." The tall gangly blonde spoke sadistically as if she took joy out of the idea of insanity, the idea of gambling your life away.

•••••

Sharon Needles took a sip of her soft and smooth lemon tea, letting the sound of punk music stand out against the innocent liquid. Her foot was tapping up against the floor repeatedly to the tune, soft hums leaving her occasionally. She didn't look up from her own moving foot once, the foot that belonged to the leg crossed over the other, until Aquaria approached her.

"Here are the files on the new student that you asked for, Alaska Thunderfuck." Sharon delicately grabbed the piece of paper from the younger girl, eyeing it carefully.

"Very well, thank you Aquaria."

••••••

Trixie sighed and bowed her head in defeat, keeping it tucked down enough to conceal the smile that was risking to break out. _Foolish girl, betting so much money when she will lose. I always have the upper hand on these situations, always,_ she thought with a glare digging down into the wooden table.

The manipulation of the game was easy, but also so well concealed that nobody had seen through it. ( _Yet)_

"Very well." The shuffling went on, Trixie's eyes flashing to the redhead to notice what the card was now. _Scissors._ That meant that not only 49% of the cards would definitely be scissors, but even 80% with her bribes. As long as she managed to get at least one rock, she was going to be completely okay.

She took the three cards carefully, raising them to conceal her widening grin. _Foolish girl._

"Rock, paper, scissors!" She was ready, so ready, to just laugh in victory and move on like nothing else. Trixie Mattel would remain as the leading queen of gambling in this class, and definitely still at the top 10 of the school. But..

_Alaska played paper._

"What?!" She exclaimed in angered shock, rushing up out of her chair to beat her hands into the desk. Knowing her class and what they usually picked, the chances of even getting a paper was _very_ slim. And besides, it was a 66% chance of scissors and a 33% chance of rock, statistically. In no way.. no way, should she have gotten _paper._

"What do you mean?"

"Y-You-"

"Did you really think I wasn't going to catch on, Trixie? Every single person here is eyeing Jinkx with every round, before writing down the card. Each game I had a double of something, making it easy to figure out what was going on." She placed a finger on her jaw as she stood up, the rest of the class all too baffled. "Taking away what _I_ owe _you,_ it leaves you with a total of 9900 dollars in debt to me."

The girl stood up, leaving Trixie sitting down trembling in shock. Alaska nodded a goodbye at the class and went to the doorway, stopping just before leaving. "I hope you can all accept me into this class, as your new classmate."

Jinkx ran after the girl who now seemed to be long gone, barely snapped out of her dreamy gaze as her feet carried her faster than ever. _Alaska had just beaten Trixie fucking Mattel._

"Alaska wait!" She grabbed the arm of the girl, making her halt. "I- how did you, how did you do that?"

"It was easy." Alaska chuckled under her breath, turning to look at Jinkx. "By the third round, I noticed the pattern between always having two cards that were the same. And being as awkward as I am, I kept looking back at the class. But.. they weren't looking at me, like a crowd normally would, they were looking behind me. Where the one person I couldn't see, you, stood."

"But that doesn't make any se-"

"As soon as the stakes were higher, Trixie stopped taking the chance of playing out the card we didn't have doubles of, because psychologically saying I would pick the one I didn't have two of. It left her with a safe pick. When majority of the class would pick one card, the other who have seen it would probably pick the complete opposite to even it up."

"Right.. can I ask you one last thing?"

"Mhm?"

"How'd you draw paper at the end? The odds weren't exactly in your favour."

"Oh, that was pure coincidence." Alaska smiled innocently, long blonde hair framing her face delicately.

"B-But." Jinkx began, completely dumbfounded. "Why would you risk so much money if you weren't sure that you were going to win? I.. you didn't know." And then it clicked. "You did that just because you enjoy taking the risk of your life.."

"Guess so." Alaska gave her one last smirk before continuing her way down the hallway, Jinkx clutching her hand against her chest.

_Who was she?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska meets her second opponent.

_The mysterious woman_ _._   
_~•~•~_

Jinkx held the silver badge that usually would rest around her neck tightly in her hand, eyes drowning in confusion and eyebrows pushed together tightly. Her debt.. it had been payed off anonymously, though it wasn't hard to understand who had been the person behind it. 50 000 dollars.. where had Alaska gotten all of that money, and why did she put it on her out of all people?

It didn't make sense, nor was it fair. It wasn't fair that someone could just burst into the school to pay off a debt she had been fighting to get rid of, yet barely earned up 80% of it in total.

She was such a mystery, anyways. Spoke in riddles, looked at everyone in such desirable insanity that they couldn't keep their minds clear of her..

_Who was she?_

~•~•~

"Oh Alaska, did you hear? Violet Chachki is performing here in town pretty soon, and the students are getting a discount." Jinkx gushed as she walked beside her taller friends, pushing against the warmth of her aura. It was Monday, Alaska had arrived on Friday, and the two girls had stayed in touch well enough to consider each other friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know who that is." She responded with a simple smile as they entered the classroom. Jinkx was about to argue, or at least inform her, when Alaska stopped dead in her tracks.

On a table in the middle of the classroom, laid a porcelain doll very similar to Trixie, with it's head cut off. On the desk itself were scribbles of ruthless words like ' _Slut' 'Flat-chested bimbo'_ and _'disgusting pet'_ as well as a pet tag.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you.. Trixie went on a losing streak and managed to fall in way further in debt." Jinkx whispered secretively, pitying the girl even if she had made her school life a living hell. "That's what this school is.. pure insanity."

Alaska didn't respond with words, she only hummed, but her eyes sparkled with that looked like admiration and pure seduction. _Of course she liked the idea of someone else betting that far._

"Well what are you waiting for, Mattel? Why don't you put it on?" Someone Alaska recognised as Gia Gunn began pushing, another dark haired girl following in short.

"Yeah, why don't you, _mittens?"_

"That's Manila Luzon." Jinkx whispered to her again, earning a nod.

The whole class erupted in some sort of chanting mockery, the word ' _mittens'_ being thrown out like a childish rhyme, haunting the blonde who was practically shaking. ' _So that's where she crumbles.'_ Alaska smirked discreetly, watching Trixie put the chain on with shaky hands.

Charles Academy truly did surprise more than expected.

"Believe it or not, it didn't use to be this bad." Jinkx spoke in a low voice as she pulled Alaska with her to the back of the classroom. "It all changed two years ago when Sharon Needles became the head of the student council. She beat the previous leader in a ruthless game of a gamble, and to be honest.." her voice became even quieter, as if it was an abomination to speak the coming words. "She's absolutely insane."

"Hm." Alaska clicked her teeth, eyeing the class who were settling down. "I'd like to gamble against her, then."

"Are you insane?" Jinkx exclaimed, then sat back down and calmed down. "I'm sorry, Alaska. But I doubt that would ever happen."

"What a shame."

The discussion continued at lunch break, then the two of them were sat down with a cup of tea in a rather empty cafeteria.

"Sharon is one of the best players in the country, she's been in a lot of national competitions of poker and whatnot." Jinkx pushed a piece of her cut up fruit into her mouth whilst speaking. "She's also filthy rich, apparently her parents used to pay the school to give her better advantages."

"Advantages?"

"Like, grades and stuff. I've heard she's older than the other people in her year because she was allowed to attend this school after retaking a year, which actually is against the rules."

"What year is she in?"

"Year three, so one above us."

 _Sharon was 19, then._ Alaska's beginning of a thought was interrupted by loud cheering coming from another table by the far end of the cafeteria. A group of students were crowded around it.

"That's Adore Delano, she plays a lot of complicated and entertaining games. Apparently she's dating one of the student council members, Bianca. Which is really odd because Adore is super sweet and bubbly, even refuses to the idea of house pets, while Bianca is the opposite."

Jinkx barely got to finish her explanation before Alaska was off to the table, easily making her way through the crowd. _She's going to be the death of me._

"You're the new girl, Alaska, right?" Adore had seemingly just finished a game, gathering the money from the very defeated and shaking boy who had lost. "I love your hair."

"Thank you." She drawled with that certain twinkle in her eye that only Alaska had, a signature feature. "Would you mind it if.." she dragged her finger across the table, almost seductively. "We played a couple of games?"

"Of course."

Adore had long blue hair with visible roots, a heavy dark makeup and very much grungy clothing. Of course she wore the uniform skirt, and thigh high stockings, but instead of the shirt she simply wore a white worn out band-tee and chain jewellery. There was also that special twinkle in her eye when she looked at Alaska. _She also loved the insanity of a gamble._

"It's a game of memory." She explained as Alaska sat down opposite from her, a crowd forming around them.

~•~•~

Trixie was on the floor, scrubbing away sticky soda that had been dropped, her knees flushing and aching from the pressure. Was this really what she had put others through?

"Jamie did you hear?" Of course Willam was stirring up drama when he wasn't dedicating his life to harassing Courtney Act. "Adore Delano is holding a big gamble."

"What, against who?"

"Alaska Thunderfuck." Trixie sat back in surprise and eyed the two boys carefully, making sure not to make it too obvious that she was eavesdropping.

"Oh god, poor Alaska. If only she knew what tricks Delano has up her sleeves."

~•~•~

 _A simple game of memory, hm? Surely it couldn't be that simple._ Alaska shifted in her chair as she watched Adore place out every card, carefully lining them up in a mismatched yet oddly satisfying way. The only shocking thing about it was really just the fact that there were so many cards, easily up to 150.

"Are you ready?" Adore sat back with a soft smile. Alaska nodded. "What are you willing to bet?"

"Four hundred chips." When earning confirmation, the blonde placed her messily stacked chips on her end of the table.

_Let the games begin._

It started off fairly easily, neither of them seeming to make any mistakes when it came to the simple pairing. They memorised each other's patterns. Every time Alaska tried to test her, Adore followed in on it instantly, and the same vice versa. Adore would try to confuse her, Alaska would try to mislead her.

Alaska won the first round, instantly proposing another one with a stake as high as.. 10 000 dollars, cash. Jinkx had to grip her own skirt to relieve herself from shouting out how stupid she was, to question where that money came from.

It went on for at least three rounds, the stakes getting higher until they reached 500 000, and Alaska losing each time. A million dollars in debt.. surely, surely she had to back out now?

"One last game?" She pouted out her bottom lip, leaving all of them (including Adore) quite baffled.

"Alaska, you're over a million dollars in debt to me-" the blonde tapped her nails against the board, eyeing the younger student down. Adore's breath hitched completely once she was approached by Alaska, a nail taking down from the base of her throat to her chin, leaving goosebumps.

"One last game, what do you say?" Her lips were just beside her ear, and Adore almost felt intoxicated by the scent of vanilla and floral perfume.

She gulped. "Okay."

Alaska pulled back with a smirk, easily sitting back down. It wasn't showing, really, for anyone else.. but Alaska had figured out why she kept losing the times the stakes got higher. It wasn't based on pure memory, when she inspected the cards each round she noticed a very distinguishing detail for each time.

It was very slight, almost hidden to the eye, but there was a symbol that appeared when touched and vanished about a minute later. It must have been some sort of a heat marker, that shows when Adore would place her finger on the right spot. It didn't take long for Alaska to memorise those as well. She let Adore win the first few pairs, then the fun began.

"It's insane, I don't think she knows what she's doing by betting so much against Adore." Alaska heard a voice in the background, and it just fuelled her on even more.

She pulled a yellow heart, instantly matching it with the other one that had the same warmth mark ten minutes ago. Then another pair, and another, until it lead up to her having a total of 76 pairs, Adore sitting there very dumbfounded.

"Y-You.. You won."

"Oh, it seems like I did. I'm so lucky." Alaska drawled innocently, but she made sure to lock her eyes with Adore and force the other girl's stare down to where she held her finger over the mark of one card, lifting it to reveal the reddish symbol. "I believe that's 2 million dollars, in total."

It felt like a horror movie, almost. Adore's eyes glossed over emptily as she slumped back in the chair like her body was too heavy to hold up, eyes fixated on the card. _'I.. I lost. What- What will Bianca think?'_

The crowd started to leave, obviously grumpy and disappointed that someone they liked so much had just _lost_ against the new girl. Adore's empty yet loud mind was racing with a thousand thoughts at once, despair and disappointment coming over her.

Alaska leant over the weakened frame of the girl, delicately whispering into her ear with such a cold yet sinister tone- "Don't even think about cheating to win when playing against me, Delano." Then she pulled back with a smile and joined her redhead friend, leaving Adore shaking with a sob.

"What did you tell her?"

"Oh, just that I might cut that debt off on half." Alaska shrugged and took a bite of her apple. "But enough about that, we need to get to class."

______________

The chatter of the three members of the student council was cheerful, mixed with laughter amongst third grade students and the assistant that had gotten them lunch. Sharon and Bianca were currently discussing music, whilst Katya Zamolodchikova twirled a knife around in her grasp, pointy end pushing just the edge of a drop out of her finger.

But the next time Aquaria came back to the room, she had someone with her.

"Adore?" Bianca asked, concern dripping out of her voice when she saw the distressed look on her face. Sharon scoffed. _It's so pathetic that she has a weak spot for another person._

"Bianca- I.." she broke out a sob, unable to form her words.

"What's up, honey?"

"I.. I lost so so much money, I don't think.. I don't think I can pay it back." She sniffled with her eyes burning into the ground as she approached the table. "What if I become a house pet? Oh my god, my classmates are so ruthless. What if-"

"How much money?" Her voice was a bit more stern now, hands gently pulling Adore towards her. Sharon rolled her eyes and Katya kept on ignoring the situation.

"Over t-two million."

Bianca clenched her jaw, wiping away a tear from the smaller girl. "Well I'll sort that for you, no worries." She said with a raspy laugh. "Besides, how in the world did you lose to someone with the marks? You're always doing so great."

"I don't know. S-She.. she figured it out." This made Sharon's eyebrow raise, now listening.

"Who was it, Adore?" Bianca shot her a stern glare, to which she shrugged.

"Alaska Thunderfuck."

Sharon couldn't help but smirk as she sat back in her comfortable chair. This was the second game that Alaska had completely beaten a well known gambler in, on her second day of even attending this school. Oh how she looked forward to meet her. If not even.. even beat her in a gamble. She had to push her knees together to relieve the burning desire between her thighs, a blush creeping over her seduced state.

"Katya, I demand that you play against her."

The Russian blonde sat up straight, frowning. "What?"

"Alaska Thunderfuck. I want you to beat her, I want her _to crumble."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaska meets her third opponent.
> 
> CW: a bit of messy and very short Katlaska smut.

_Never have I ever dealt with something more difficult than my own soul._

_~•~•~_

Alaska gently watched herself in the mirror, eyeing the glossy eyes and dark bags that stood out painfully in her face. Sleepless nights of studying and living off redbull was surely taking its toll on her sanity. She let her warm fingers rest against the darkened skin, closing her eyes as she felt the dampness of her face.

The heavy towel that had been wrapped in her hair fell to the floor with a thud when she leant her head back, and her eyes opened to stare at her body again. Long thick platinum hair, slightly wet, that used to be halfway held up in messy buns, framed her bony naked body like a veil of protection.

It was weird, seeing herself. The vulnerability of being unclothed, at 3am after a hot and all too long shower. _She loved it._

~•~•~

"You're wearing your hair down." Was the first thing Jinkx had said to her when she approached her by the lockers on a chilly Wednesday, raising a brow at her attire. She didn't wear the usual school blazer, and instead of black tights were bare legs with the already too short uniform skirt. If she said that it didn't make her chest tighten and mouth dry, she'd be lying.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I am." Alaska was distant, like she was gone in a world of dulled out pleasure. Not with sadness, but with a glossy smile and empty eyes. Almost like a teenager in a typical children's movie thinking about their crush. But not quite romantic.

It continued like that, through the first three classes and the period of lunch. It wasn't until when an angered Trixie Mattel slammed her hands down on the metal lunch table that Alaska even looked up at her.

"Are you insane?" She seethed, red fuming anger visible on her cheeks as she spoke her words like venom.

"Hm?" Alaska cocked her head to the side.

"You payed off my debt. I was well fit enough to do it myself." But Trixie was grateful, it was evident not in her voice.

"You're a great gambler, Mattel."

"That was my decision to take, my action to act upon. And _you_ do it? Out of all people?" The conversation had went on for minutes with Trixie angrily ranting, and Alaska responding with short and bored answers, when a strange shorter blonde approached them.

The fishnet tights stood out well across her fair skin, red nails and red lips complimentary to her brightened blonde hair. Her teeth were brightly white as they escaped through her parted smile, uniform replaced by a black tight skirt and white long sleeved top.

"Alaska Thunderfuck, right?"

"That is my name." She drawled her reply, tapping her light pink nails against the table. With a smirk, Katya sat down on the cold surface of said table, legs crossed and skirt riding up ever so slightly.

"I hear you're a great gambler. I want to challenge that." The Russian accent was drowned out by what seemed like years of training to maintain an American one, her nails raking soundlessly just beside where Alaska's hand laid. "What do you say?"

"Alaska I don't think that's a go-" Jinkx was cut off by the mysterious woman.

"I'd love to take upon that offer." Alaska stood up, dragging her finger across the woman's jaw, then against the lips to which she responded by sucking on the tip of her finger.

Jinkx and Trixie could only watch in disgusted awe. It was no secret that both of them were complete lunatics, at least from the look of it on Alaska's front, but this was just disgusting.

"So what are the stakes _?"_ Alaska purred out with a devious look, clearly satisfied by the fact that her lunatic behaviour was met by a matching one.

"Anything that we want in the moment. I would like the pretty blonde friend of yours." Katya glanced over to a blushing Trixie, tongue poked into her cheek. "But that is just momentary, isn't it?" She turned back to Alaska. "The stakes are whatever we want under that game, pure desire."

It was like they were fucking each other with riddles and stares, speaking a language nobody else could understand. It happened so fast that Trixie and Jinkx barely noticed that they had been left completely alone by the blondes who rushed out like giggly teenagers.

_'What did she mean, that she "wants me"?'_

The classroom that Katya had pulled her into was pretty dark, with a ceiling lamp that didn't work and white curtains pulled to cover the windows. The one source of light were the lamps on the wall, giving off a warm and yellow hue of illumination.

"A simple game of coinflip, there will always be a high stake of losing or winning. Isn't it just wonderful?" Katya spoke with a low tone as she prepared the table. "So wonderfully random and riskfull."

"Giving it all to the luck of the draw." Alaska finished with the same sinister tone, moving to sit down across from Katya, who held up a coin.

"I'm always heads, you're always tails. What is it that you want, in this moment?"

"Your name." Alaska's reply was quick. "And you?"

"The name of the blonde."

_It landed on tails._

"My name is Yekatarina Petrovna Zamolodchikova." She replied, not noticing the confusion until she looked up to see Alaska's expression. "Call me Katya, I'm obviously from Russia. Though.. I would love to meet someone who could pronounce my whole name. Did you know there was this mayor named Katya, in this city? It was hundreds of years ago and they burned her alive for being a witch." Alaska noticed quickly that Katya was prone to letting the conversation wander randomly, from one topic to another.

"I want ten thousand dollars."

"I want twenty thousand dollars."

_Alaska lost._

"I want info about Sharon Needles."

"There isn't much to know about Needles." Katya scoffed. "She barely lets us know what her favourite colour is."

"Well, then tell me what you _do_ know." Alaska challenged.

"I want a piece of your hair."

_It landed on tails._

"Sharon Needles is.. a complicated being. She's actually pretty boring, not sure how Aquaria can stand being around her for so much. I actually used to be great friends with Aqua-"

"Katya, get to the point."

"Oh, sorry. Well so apparently her parents are filthy rich, but nobody knows anything about them. Uh.. she lives alone in an apartment close to the school, she's slept with a bunch of girls before getting them expelled for the fun of it.. Oh.. Oh! She likes her tea flavoured of strawberries." Katya added the last part with a proud smile, and Alaska could only chuckle at the lack of usable information.

It went on for a bit, the stakes getting ridiculously high until both of them had lost a ton of money, to each other, Katya had gotten a piece of Alaska's hair that she so bluntly commented smelled like apples, and Alaska inched her way of knowledge about Sharon.

"If you lose this." Katya began, twirling the coin in between her fingers. "You become my house pet."

Alaska didn't gulp, or react in any way that Katya had expected. She replied with a smile that just reeked of desire, the desire of gamble.

"I want free tickets to that Violet girl."

_Katya won._

Alaska wasn't devastated, it was as if she didn't care. Because for once, her glossy look of desperation and desire for the luck of the dear had drowned out her ability to notice when she was being absolutely scammed.

For the rest of the three rounds, their knees had been brushing against each other, until Alaska was rubbing her hand over Katya's arm and Katya was melting in pure seduction.

"I want to fuck you." Katya bluntly said her requirement.

"I want you to fuck me."

They didn't even have to flip the coin to settle that, they didn't have to flip the coin for them to end up with Alaska sat on the empty teacher's desk with Katya's head deep in between her thighs, just the skirt covering the sight.

Her tongue raked across her lips, taking in every sound of whimper escaping the warm girl, Katya's lips pressing against her clit as she sucked on the skin around it. A long and bony finger was pushed inside of her, pumping in once or twice before just curving, leaving the younger girl in a state of complete bliss.

The two were so wrapped up in each other, that they didn't notice the female student who had been watching them for minutes now. Her arms were crossed, foot drawn back to rest against the wall as well as her shoulder blades.

Katya looked at her through the corner of her eye, pulling away from the very not finished girl and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"Sharon, what do I owe you the pleasure?"

Alaska could only reply by staring back at the deep blue eyes that were studying her frame. The top buttons were undone on the flustered girl's shirt, leaving her push up bra mostly exposed. Her skirt had ridden up across her thighs but still hid everything so well from the burning eyes of Sharon Needles.

"You're late to the meeting, now I know why." Her smirk was barely able to conceal the hard tone that laid under her.

 _Sharon wanted Alaska,_ _now._ The vulnerable state of the blonde left her mind racing to places they shouldn't have been.

"Mhm yes.. and she's delicious." Katya sucked the juices off her own finger, approaching Sharon for the two of them to leave Alaska by herself. "Besides, you know I was able to do what you asked."

_This school truly didn't fail to surprise._


	4. Chapter 4

_Life is an endless gamble._

Alaska stood with her blonde straight hair covering her face and legs pushed into a crossing as she stared at the table in the middle of the classroom. It was funny, actually, how someone had made the effort to make a doll look exactly like her just to chop the head off. What a shame..

The insults hadn't been as bad as Trixie. Most of them had something to with being insane, another about not being welcomed. Alaska smirked as she trailed her finger against the letters written with black sharpie.

There was something so.. _delicious_ about gambling with your reputation.

Nobody in the room could read her face that mostly was covered by hair as she slowly put on the chain of the tag. That, until three loud girls stood before her on the other side of the table.

"We heard you lost against a member of the student council." Gia teased, arms crossed. Manila scoffed, as well as a short girl who looked like she could be from the Philippines. Alaska didn't recognise her.

"I did." Alaska's face was unreadable as she looked over the three girls from her state of weakness.

"It must have been so hard.." the shirt girl trailed, seeming apologetic.

"Ah, you feel bad for me?" Then they erupted in loud laughter, menacing evil laughter that honestly didn't bother Alaska too much.

"No way!" Manila began, arms crossing. "We're here to let you know that you are _pathetic."_ The laughing continued, as well as a chanting of _mittens._

Alaska smirked and dropped to her knees to get on all four, imitating a cat licking her paw. "Meow meow, I'm such a pathetic little cat." She wiggled her body. "I lost against a member of the student council, meow."

The girls were now weirded out, the laughter having stopped moments ago. The sight before them was pure psychopathy.

"Let's go.. she's insane."

"Alaska!" Jinkx had gasped, seeing the state of the girl who almost flashed her underwear to the whole class from standing on all four. She pushed Alaska back and helped her stand up. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm a housepet now, aren't I?" She chuckled, eyeing the rest of the class with her tongue between her teeth. Most boys were completely drowned with their eyes on her, clearly affected by her earlier state. _'Men.. pitiful creatures'_

Trixie stood behind Jinkx, eyeing Alaska with the same amount of confusion and disgust.

"Violet's in town now." The blonde commented, watching Alaska brush out her skirt.

"Who? _Oh-_ that musician." She quickly corrected herself to avoid the vivid reaction from a superfan. "We should go, yes?"

"Well duh." Trixie tolled her eyes, but a soft smile stuck on her lips.

"You know, you really have to be more careful." Jinkx commented, hand resting on Alaska's arm. It was a soft touch with her thumb running circles against her long sleeved shirt.

"I know." Alaska gave her a reassuring smile and put her hand on Jinkx's, before instantly switching her mood and getting to her seat.

~•~•~

It had been a few days of being a ' _pet'_ , and Alaska didn't really mind it too much. Nobody really bothered her. Most people in her class were too frightened by her moment yesterday, or weirded out. But that was the reaction she wanted. Besides, the only friends she really needed, she already had.

Alaska leant back in her chair, a bit drowsy from the big lunch Jinkx had insisted that she'd eat. She couldn't blame the redhead, Alaska hadn't been eating properly lately because she was too busy watching people gamble in the cafeteria.

"God, Trixie's taking so long to get here." She commented, then frowned. "Actually, I haven't seen her all day. Do you know where she is?"

"Oh.. she's off gambling with a third year student."

"Really?" Alaska quirked her brow up, listening clearly.

"Yeah. I think her name was.. Willam, maybe?" Jinkx shrugged, taking another bite of her pasta.

 _'Willam? Well, that's a weird name..'_ Alaska bit her lip for a second, instantly releasing it.

"Let's go watch, then." She suggested, not really waiting for a response from the startled friend of hers.

•

They were met by the sight of a sweating Trixie, a terrified Trixie. A _defeated_ Trixie. She was panting, leaning on her hands whilst sitting on her knees with her back awfully hunched. Her hands were on a board game placed on the wooden floor, and on the opposite side of her sat a blonde girl smirking smugly.

"I can't.. I can't pay you that much." She'd pant, clearly distressed.

"Hm well.. what a pity." Willam turned to the girl sitting on the short side of the board. "Courtney, get her out of here will you? I don't have use for her anymore."

Trixie weakly stood up and let the softer girl lead her out, an apologetic face shown. Courtney.. had she been a pet? Alaska wondered. She was very submissive towards Willam, it was easy to note by her body language.

Alaska locked eyes with Trixie as she was escorted out. She wanted to pity the recently defeated student, but she couldn't. It was stupid to gamble a large amount of money when you've recently lost. But perhaps that.. perhaps that made it more interesting.

"What's the game?" She turned to Willam, eyeing her strictly.

"Alaska, right?"

She nodded.

"Ah.." there was a certain look on her face that Alaska didn't quite recognise. "I'm Willam, part of the student council and head of the gardening club. I see you've become a housepet already."

"Oh, that was just a small mistake in a game." Alaska giggled as she sat in front of Willam. She had a small debt against Katya, and would easily pay it off to get rid of the rank, but where was the fun in that? "What's this game called?"

"Life or death." Willam sat back on her knees, looking at Alaska carefully. "Just as any gamble should be.. with nothing on the line but things that represent what you fear and desire the most."

"And that is?"

" _Money."_ Willam smirked menacingly, grabbing a handful of dives and what looked like polished rocks before placing them into a large red cup.

Alaska leant forward, hands teasingly fingering the chips that had been laid out in Trixie's place. Willam was about to pack up, leaning back on her ankles to grab the board, when Alaska spoke in a new tone. It was.. emotionless, dark.

"Don't you.. don't you want to play?"

"With you?" The other blonde raised a brow, intrigued by the change of character and question.

"For someone who speaks so big of gambling, do you not want to play at the fastest opportunity?"

" _Alaska-"_ Jinkx tried to warn but was interrupted by Courtney's soft hand on her arm.

"Are you a fraud?" Alaska challenged, her voice changing but still at an undetectable tone. It almost felt like making a deal with the devil.

"Courtney, get over here." Willam's voice was blank, careful not to hold any emotions incase this girl she'd heard of so well from the council would be able to see through her plays. The third and small blonde let go of Jinkx harshly, instantly rushing over to sit down by the board.

She gathered the small metal knives that were scattered across it in another red cup, looking up to wait for some sort of a command from Willam.

 _What's this?_ Alaska enjoyed observing her behaviour, it wasn't new or fresh but it was certainly giving of what type of person Willam was.

"So the game, how does it work?"

"Simple, really. You place your chips on each mark you want to bet on. Depending on how the tip of the sword is facing, up for life and down for death, you either win or lose 30 times the amount of the number on your square."

 _Really? That game seemed too simple for such a great loss to have happened._ Alaska had seen Trixie play and also gambled against her, the girl was all too smart for something like this to happen. There's only one way to find out.. gambling.

"How much do you want to bet?"

"How about we start with a hundred dollars? Just as a warm up." Willam offered, handing her ten chips.

"Sounds lovely."

Jinkx held her breath as she watched them place out their chips. Willam was instant, placing them on marks as soon as Courtney gave them a small word of signal. But Alaska waited until the last second, then rushed her spots.

' _What is she doing?'_

"Life or.." Courtney placed the cup upside down against the board, the sound of small metal swords hitting each other ringing through the silent air, before she pushed it forward and swords landed on their spaces. " _Death."_

Jinkx gasped, eyes trembling from anxiety. Willam gained 6 life spots, meaning 6000 dollars, while Alaska earned 1 life spot. But Alaska had more death ones than Willam did, and she barely had the time to count the numbers until Courtney announced the payment.

"Willam wins with 5480 to 1890."

Alaska pushed over the right amount of chips, looking up at Willam with a soft smirk.

"The gardening club, you say? Is it fun?" Jinkx had never seen Alaska make any sort of small talk during gambles before.

"I don't know much about gardening." Willam replied truthfully as she helped Courtney gather the swords again.

"Then why the gardening club?"

"My girls like flowers and I need an excuse to keep them from becoming house pets."

_Ah, protection._

"How much do you want to bet, Alaska?"

"How about ten thousand.. just for the fun of it." She gave a smirk that was met by an acknowledging nod.

"You can't do that." A crying Trixie, that still stood by the door but had been so silent that not even Jinkx noticed she'd stayed, made her voice heard. "You already lost once."

Alaska didn't respond. In fact, nobody but the ginger even looked her way.

This round was fairly even. Alaska lost only 200 dollars, and was seemingly unbothered by it. The next bet was twenty thousand dollars, and Courtney was already preparing the board.

"Your friend is crying." Willam noted with a mocking huff as she gathered her chips.

"You work for the council, don't you?" She dodged the comment, her tone as scarily empty as it was before.

"I do."

"Ah.. so that's how you knew she was in debt."

"What?" Willam was taken aback by the slight accusation.

"I mean, why else would you have interest in gambling with someone who was crying even before entering this room."

There was silence as Alaska hummed softly after her words, playing with the chips she still had. "I hate that type of people, those who take away the fun of gambling by targeting weaker people. It's truly pathetic, don't you think?"

"Wha-"

"I mean, for someone to want to protect a certain group of students but happily destroy others just to hold power.. that's not true power. That's cowardly and unmoral play. You're a coward, the actual weakling, aren't you?"

She looked up from the soft bangs that shielded her forehead, eyes burning with that looked like calm rage. Willam couldn't speak..

 _She'd somehow poked through the act that Willam tried to portray._ Courtney was just as speechless, just silently staring between the two with her hand on the cup while her companion's eyes watered.

"That's a nice piercing, Courtney." Alaska then commented, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh.." it was on her hand, a small crescent moon shape of metal pierced into her right hand that rested on the cup. "Thank you."

"It would be a nice cosmetica if it wasn't for the fact that it's a magnet."

"What do you-"

"You've been trying to cover up the empty hole left when you take it out with concealer, I can see the back of it." Alaska stated simply as she sat back on her heels. "And your hand movements aren't very well covered either, especially with how you tilt your wrist differently every game to benefit where she placed her swords."

She then turned back to Willam who was looking at the carpeted floor, a stray tear hitting it with a thud.

"Not only are you a weak coward, but a cheater. Truly pathetic."

And then the silence was back. Except for the quiet sniffles escaping Willam or the breathing from every surprised person in the room- there was nothing. It was an empty void of an aura.

Jinkx was about to speak, to step in and make sure Alaska didn't piss off someone so highly ranked at the school, when black combat boots clicked against the floor with assertive steps.

"Don't mind if I join, do you?" It was Sharon, with Katya and Bianca behind her.

"Sh-Sharon." Willam stuttered and quickly wiped her tears before turning to look at the president. "No it's all fine, I don't need your he-"

"I'm not here to help you." Sharon's voice was as dominating and assertive as it had been when she walked in on Alaska and Katya, her eyes glaring down into the covering blonde. "I'm simply here to watch. You're not backing out from a game are you, Belli?"

"Of course not." Her voice was shaking, and it was clear that she feared the older girl before her. Alaska was having a hard time concealing how intrigued and, -aroused-, seeing someone as clear as the devil as Sharon Needles was. An inspiration, one could say.

Willam and Courtney rushed back to their places and the game continued, with Alaska placing her bets carefully as if wanting to impress Sharon. She did, she _really_ did.

Willam was scared beyond normal fears by the time Courtney was announcing the beginning, shaking while Alaska looked innocent and clueless.

 _'What a little actress.'_ Sharon gazed upon the blonde with fascination.

" _Life or.. death!"_

The swords didn't hit any of Alaska's spots, and only hit one of Willam's once Courtney switched hands.

"You won!" The dealing blonde almost screeched, embracing the still emotion-and reactionless student who just stared at the floor.

"Ah, congratulations Belli. That's a lot of money." Sharon spoke, a twisted smile on her face as her attention turned to Alaska. "And you.. I'm disappointed in you. You tried _so_ hard and still lost. What was it that you said, pathetic?"

Alaska giggled and stood up, brushing down her skirt. "I guess it is, yea." And then she walked out, pulling a stunned Trixie behind her while Jinkx followed short- and Sharon was left with only the sight of her bare smooth thighs and skirt covered swaying hips as she walked away.

•  
 _Gambling is an addiction beyond pitiful intoxication._


End file.
